Conversations Between Father and Daughter
by gentlespecialforever
Summary: Now that Misaki's father is back, they finally say the things they want to say. A bit of Usui in it. ONESHOT


**Conversations Between Father and Daughter**

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki never expected to see _him _again. After he left, she expected him to never come back. He left her family to fend for themselves and left them a huge amount of debt to pay. Even though she feels this way about him, she always had that tiny amount of hope that he would return. And now he's back. Into her life. She definitely didn't expect to finally meet him again in the Maid Cafe but yet there they were, sitting at the table near the lockers.

Misaki looked down at her tea cup. "Did you regret it?" She asked him. "Leaving town. Leaving us."

She watched her father look down and then back up. She can tell he was nervous. It's been a while. Even longer.

"Yes. Then no." She has that sick feeling like her heart just dropped to her stomach. "Then so much more."

She stared at her reflection in her green tea. "Why?" She said with emotion just oozing out of her words. She feels like she's 7 again and she was crying herself to sleep and whispering to herself that he was going to come back. "Why did you leave us? And with debt. Did you know how much that affected us?"

He had that look of guilt. "I knew about the debt and it was too much for me and so I ran." He said. "I am so sorry for what I have done and I know that sorry will never fix anything." Misaki played with the hem of her Little Red Riding Hood cape and she listen to him. "I came back. I came back because I wanted to make it up to you and your mother and sister. I thought getting a job and earning some money to help pay off that debt that I left on you."

"Why did you come _here _to get a job?" Misaki asked. "Did you know that I worked here?"

He shook his head. "Actually no. I walked by and saw that they were looking for a cook and I needed the job. I didn't know that you worked here. Frankly, I didn't expect to see you working here."

She scoffs. "Me neither." She, honestly, didn't but they were offering a job and she needed one just like he did.

He looks at her. His face was serious. "I really want to catch up on the things I missed. I really want to be back in your life and get to be a part of it again. If you let me." She smiles at him. She wanted to hear that for a long time and she was full of emotions but none of them were anger or hatred towards the man in front of her. "I do. I do want you in my life too. Oto-san."

He smiles at her daughter. "So...what school do you attend?"

"Seika High School."

His eyebrow cocked upward. "Isn't that an all-boys school?"

"Used to be. Now it's both genders."

"Oh." He bobbed his head, understanding.

"I'm President of Seika." She said. She thought that he deserved to know. Plus, it would be better coming from her.

"Really?" She nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

He looked down at his hands. "I missed out a lot didn't I?"

Truth was, he did. He missed her middle school graduation, he missed out on her receiving her seat as President, he missed out a large portion of her life. She can't blame him for feeling back about it. "It's alright." She said. "You know, after you left, I started hating boys but I got over it."

"Really?" He said, looking up. "I'm so sorry that I missed out on a large part of your life. As a father, I was suppose to be there for you and I didn't and I feel terrible."

"You shouldn't because I'm alright. I turned out pretty fine. I don't regret having this job. I don't regret that fact that I'm attending Seika. I don't regret it because I met really amazing people and they really changed me." One person that really changed her was blonde and had green eyes.

Her father looked at her and asked. "You had any boyfriends?" Misaki coughed a bit. "I'm just wondering." He laughs.

Misaki laughs nervously. "Um...well..." She was wondering how it she suppose to tell him that she does have a boyfriend and he met him without knowing it was him.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Y-yessss." She said it like it was a shriek.

He laughed at her, knowing that the conversation was making her nervous and scared. "Misaki, is he making you happy?"

She looks at him with eyes widen. Then she returned to her calm state. "Yeah. He is." She looks down at her hands that were on her lap, blushing.

Her father smiled softly. "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy. You really do." She looks up, her face all red. She smiled back at him.

"I'm glad you're back, oto-san."

* * *

Misaki walked in the kitchen after her conversation with her father, only to see that perverted space alien cooking. He noticed that she was standing there watching him. "Yo." He said.

"Hey." She walked over to lean on the counter.

"How it go?" He asked while chopping up vegetables.

"Good." She said nodding her head. She smiled and looked down, then back up. "More than good." He stops and turns around to look at her. "I waited for so long and he's finally back and...it feels great." She sighs deeply and tries to hold back a tear.

For about 10 years, she has always wonder if he was ever going to come back and come back into her life and her family's. She was mad and upset that he left. Her sister was so shocked that she has never smiled. She just looked so emotionless. Today was the day she saw all the emotions coming back to her little sister. Suzana loved her father and looked up to him as a role model and she always thought about him. When he finally came back, Suzana's face showed shock and then happiness. Misaki was happy for her sister. She had to admit it as well, she was happy for herself too.

"Suzana wanted to talk to him. She's inside right now." She pointed at the hallway that lead to the locker rooms where her sister and father was present. "She always loved him. I glad to see her happy again."

Usui walked towards her. "And you?"

"I'm happy. I am." She said, sniffing. "A part of me always wondered if he would come back and he is." She failed to stop that tear from running down her face and it streamed down. He saw it and rushed over, wiping his hand. He held her face in his hands. He slowly leaned in and captured her lips with his.

He might be smart but he was definitely poor with words but actions do speak better than words and his actions tells her many things that she wanted to know. When he pulled away, he looked at her and smiles. His hand slide down until it reaches hers and he locks his fingers with hers.

Yup, she was definitely happy. Very happy.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...it's been a while... I haven't updated for this manga since I was in the...6th grade? I'm in the 8th grade now. Wow...yeah...fill free to hate me. I completely understand. I'm such a bad person. *sniff* **

**Wanna know something? Me and Misaki have something in common now! We're both Pres! ;) I became president at my school! yay! And I got accepted into many high schools! DOUBLE YAY! Going to be in the second oldest high school in the U.S (wanna guess?) :) **

**Anyway, I read the updated chapter and I just had to write a fanfic about Misaki and her father and a bit of Usui/Misaki because...its me! :) They're finally BF and GF (boyfriend and girlfriend!) I made this into a nice, sweet one because...Misaki deserves happiness! **

**Any mistakes found are all mine! Nobody's perfect. :P**

**I'd appreciate reviews! Thanks! **


End file.
